


After The Dance

by Athverson



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Lesbian, Lumity, My First Fanfic, Please Help I Am Struggling, The Owl House - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athverson/pseuds/Athverson
Summary: Amity and Luz find the Grom note that Amity made.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	After The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic posted on AO3, and it's pretty bad. Hope you somehow enjoy it!

The breeze flew by them as Luz and Amity walked side by side through the Boiling Isles. After Amity's leg had gotten better, Luz suggested that they take a stroll through the forest. The atmosphere was peaceful as the sun was starting to set upon the Isles. Amity felt pleasant walking next to Luz, her crush. Her mind wandered as she started to walk closer to her. “So, got any plans for sports, now that your legs’ all healed?” Luz asked, turning her head and smiling at Amity. The witches' faces turn a light shade of red, not expecting the sudden conversation. “Oh, uh, no. I’ve had enough sports for now. Heh, yeah, I’m good with grudgby.” The girl says, smirking at Luz. They both laugh and continue on their walk. Soon, they find themselves at a clearing on a cliff, water below the edge. A big tree with pink leaves sat in the middle of it. “Oh look! Your tree!” Luz says to Amity, rushing over to it. Luz sits down at the base of the tree, the other girl following her. As they both sit at the trunk of the tree watching the stars, Luz decides to start a conversation. “Remember our dance here when we defeated that grom monster?” Amity blushes and nods, “How could I forget- I mean, yeah. It was nice being the talk of the school once more. Principle Bump was really proud of me.” They girls look at each other, thoughtful. “What about your parents? Weren’t they excited?”” The human asks. “No, they weren’t. I usually don’t get to dance, especially not with another girl. It’s too bad though. I really enjoy it. They threatened to punish me for it if I did it again.” Luz frowns, unhappy at the answer. “Hm, well, if you like dancing, wanna do ours again?” Luz asks, standing up. She offers Amity her hand, smiling at her. Amity's entire face turns red, ‘Yeah, that’d be nice. Thanks, Luz.” She says, taking Luz's hand and getting up. “That’s what friends do!” They both smile at each other, “Just this time, no abominations or glyphs.” They both laugh at each other as Luz leads Amity to the cliff edge. Amity reaches her hand towards Luz, “May I have this dance?” The human smiles more, and takes it. They start the dance, following their exact movements from Grom night. But this time, no spells. They weren’t fighting a monster this time, so they took this moment to just enjoy themselves. As Amity dips Luz, she could see Luz’s face turn a shade of pink. She chuckles, continuing their dance. Nearing the end of it, Luz throws Amity up in the air with an Ice glyph and catches her bridal style, spinning her and finally ending their dance. As they look at each other, Amity glances towards their hands which were connected. She blushes and slowly lets go of Luz’s hand. “Didn’t you say no glyphs?” Luz smirks at her, “I had to make it seem real.” They both look at each other, admiring the person in front of them. “We should uh, go back over to the tree,” Amity says, struggling to spit her words out. Luz chuckles and they both start for the tree. On the way, Luz spots something on the ground. “Aw look, your note!” She says to Amity, walking towards it. “Wha- wait Luz! Uh, don’t look at it!” Amity starts running after Luz, trying to beat her to the note. ‘Why? It’s just a note. Plus, you never did tell me who you wanted to ask out!” Luz says, excitedly. Much to the witches' disappointment, Luz reaches the note first. Amity stops in her place, and starts to get worried. Amity liked Luz, but what if the feelings weren’t mutual? Panic engulfs Amity as Luz bends down to look at the note. But to the witches’ surprise, Luz smiles when she sees the other half of the note. She picks up both halves and walks over to Amity, who was now feeling every emotion possible. Amity hardly has any time to react before Luz hugs her, Amity returning it. “You know, I thought it was obvious, but I would have said yes,” Luz says, hugging Amity tighter. Both the girls feel wetness in their eyes as they release the hug. “I- I just thought you would have said no, and I was nervous, and-” Amity was cut off by Luz grabbing her hand and sitting down. Amity follows her actions and sits with her, wiping her eyes. “Amity, I love you too. And plus, I could kind of tell. You aren’t the best at hiding your face when you blush.” Amity's face turns a deep shade of red, but she smiles at Luz, moving closer to her. “So, can I call you my girlfriend?” Amity asks, nervous. “Heh, of course you can, mittens.” They smile at each other and hug, embracing each other like their life depended on it. “Now, let's get back to the owl house, it’s getting dark.” Luz says, both of them standing up. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” Amity says, happily. And they walk back into the woods hand in hand, as happy as they could be.


End file.
